Rehabilitation devices, or braces, are used to support limbs and joints after injury or surgery. The braces are used to severely limit, if not prevent, movement of the limb or joint so as to reduce strain on the surrounding muscles, ligaments and tendons and thereby aid the healing process. For example, shoulder braces are used to support a person's arm in a raised position as treatment for weakness in, or injury of, the person's shoulder. However, immobilising limbs and joints in this way can lead to muscle weakness which may necessitate further rehabilitation of the limbs and joints once the brace is removed.
Braces are available for different limbs and joints, such as ankle, foot, knee, shoulder, elbow and wrist. Some braces also provide resistance to movement, or a restricted range of motion. However, it can be difficult to change or alter the resistance to movement or restricted range of motion settings of the brace.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the joint and rehabilitation device as disclosed herein.